moving_to_the_small_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweek Tweak
"Gah!" Tweek Tweak is a character in the Moving to the small town series. Although he rarely makes appearances other than to be a background character or be a victim of bullying abuse. Appearance Tweek is a small framed boy with ruffled blonde hair and light blue eyes. He appears to be worried and fragile all the time as his appearance is described as "scruffy" by his peers. This is due to his parents making him extremely addicted to caffeine from a young age which messed with his brain and caused him to develop bad habited addiction to drinking loads of caffeine per day as well as bad anxiety and tics due to the missing connections in his brain due to the damage. Thus resulting in his 'scruffy' and timid look. Personality Tweek is a very fragile minded persona and is easily frightened. He is a very sweet boy and everyone finds him under an impression of being sweet and innocent. He is usually trying to be kind to everyone and can most often be found in his collection of coffee. He is a massive bully victim of Eric Cartman who torments and harasses him everyday which Tweek hates because he prefers to be unnoticed by other students so he won't be bothered when he is in stressful moods. However, he has taken a massive liking to Craig Tucker and has been rumoured to stalk him at school everyday and makes efforts to get him to notice him. Craig being the stubborn person he is, refuses to take notice of Tweek's attempts which drives Tweek absolutely crazy. Despite being very weak, Tweek is very strong mentally and can fluently manipulate and trick people while still remaining in his innocent looking light. He is a very sweet boy though and would not hurt anyone but if he needs to, can manipulate things to go his way. History Tweek has a very bad history of being abused by his parents obsession with their business. Being the workaholics they are, they would force Tweek to sit at the back of the store and spend hours testing their products which lead to issues in his future causing him to be considered 'abnormal'. Unfortunately for him his parents were too obsessed with business sales to worry about how it might effect their son. They seemingly still live in this delusion that he's fine and that the coffee somehow makes him better and refuse to see that he's getting worse. According to his parents, Tweek suffers from ADD, but from the game "Stick of Truth" we've learned that his parents lace his coffee (and all the coffee they sell) with Meth, which he drinks like water. Whenever they think he needs to calm down, they just give him more coffee. Relationships Craig Tucker Tweek can be seen with Craig in the majority of his background appearances. Tweek and Craig used to secretly date when they were children, mainly due to Tweeks forceful manipulation, but after Craig met Stacey Tesmo he instantly told Tweek that he "needs to stop" which broke Tweeks heart. Ever since then Tweek has hated Stacey Tesmo a lot for stealing the 'love of his life' and he always makes attempts to get Craig to notice him again. But Craig being the tsundere he is, chooses to completely ignore Tweek and even attempts to avoid him. Stacey Tesmo Tweek liked Stacey as a friend when she first came, he thought she was a sweet girl and someone to make good friends with. However, after Stacey unintentionally stole Craig he grew to hate her and deeply despise everything about her due to his somewhat crazed obsession with Craig Tucker. Despite this not being Stacey's fault as she didn't know, Tweek still blames her for it even though it was Craig's choice.